Kid Mixels
This is the page about mixels as kids Info Humans start as kids and grow up. What if mixels are like that? This page will tell you about it. Series 1 Infernites Flain Flain was very popular as a kid. He was smart and was the most popular mixel in school. He liked to be with everyone. Vulk Vulk was very shy as a kid. He was a very sad mixel and always liked to be with Flain. Vulk disliked zorch very much as a kid and he was also scared of nixels more than Zorch. Zorch Zorch was a master prankster as a kid. He loved to prank Vulk and Seismo the most. But seismo didnt care untill they grew up. Nixels would usally get pranked from Zorch. Cragsters Seismo Seismo is what you call your average kid. He was kinda smart and very strange. He liked to have sleepovers with Flain and always mixed at them. Krader Krader was very weird looking as a kid. He had 2 small teeth and he liked to smile. He was the cragster who practiced digging the most. Shuff Shuff was very chubby as a kid. He liked to smile and hang out with Zorch (cause zorch didnt ussaly prank shuff). He also liked to collect things like cermaic figures. Electroids Teslo Teslo was almost as smart as flain. He was a good freind of his and he was teaching the other electroids to do some other stuff. Zaptor Zaptor loved to eat when he was a kid. He was very chubby and he had small eyes. He always has a Hamlogna Sandwich for lunch with some other stuff. He wasnt really smart though. This is why Teslo and Flain helped him alot. Volectro Volectro was helpful as a kid. He liked to help others with many reasons. Most of the time he was asked to reach things cause he had long arms. Gallery Kid Flain.png|Flain New Kid Vulk.png|Vulk Kid Zorch.png|Zorch Kid Seismo.png|Seismo Kid Krader.png|Krader Kid Shuff.png|Shuff Kid Teslo.png|Teslo Kid Volectro.png|Volectro Kid Zaptor.png|Zaptor Series 2 Frosticons Flurr Flurr was not much different as he is now when he was a kid. He alawys liked helping other mixels cause he was able to fly. He was also with the cool kids like Teslo and Flain. He was some neat mixel. Slumbo Slumbo was a very quiet mixel. He would always take a nap during lunch and snack and get in trouble for it. He did not like being this kind of mixel and he wouldnt change from this even if he tried. Lunk Lunk was as sleepy as Slumbo but spleepier. Lunk fell asleep during classes. Lunk got in more trouble than Slumbo but Flurr woke up Lunk at times cause he knew Lunk was making mistakes. As for Slumbo, Slumbo fell asleep on purpose cause everyone sees him get a pillow and blanket and lunk does not do that. Fang Gang Jawg Jawg was always focusing on how to make his teeth stronger. This is how his teeth are as strong as they are now. He did what he could at home at the Fang Gang land so his teeth will be the strongest teeth in mixel land. Gobba Gobba loved to eat but not as much as Chomly. Gobba would eat anything he finds in his home. Sometimes if hes really hungry, he may eat some of his home. Jawg gets upset if he eats some of a tree or other things that arent real food because Jawg needs to make his teeth the strongest. Chomly If you lived with Chomly as a kid, you would be living with a food thief. He has so many ways to take food in the middle of the night. He gets in trouble for it cause Jawg and Gobba always know if there is missing food. But when he was a kid, he didnt have a gold tooth. As he got older he ate so much and then a gold tooth appeared! Flexers Kraw Kraw was very happy as a kid. He bounced around with a smile and said "Hi" to everyone he saw. But he dosen't always wanna play fair. He always wants to play games his way. If he dosen't play a game his way, he gets upset. He bounces like he was a earthquake. But this is why some mixels don't play games with him at all. Tentro Tentro had long tentacles but had a small head. He used his long tentacles to grab things but his small head shows that he isn't the brightest. He tries really hard to do his work but he feels like he just can't do it! Tentro had to focus more after that. He tried everything; books, calculators etc. suddenly one day he looked in the mirror and saw his head got bigger. He was smarter and was always focused! Balk Balk was no different when he was a kid then how he is now. But he couldn't dance good and he couldn't play slingshot with Lunk. Balk had smaller eye holder triangle things and tiny toes. He tried to dance alot but he didn't do it right untill he was older. Gallery Kid Flurr.png|Flurr Kid Lunk.png|Lunk Kid Slumbo.png|Slumbo Kid Jawg.png|Jawg Kid Gobba.png|Gobba Kid Chomly.png|Chomly Kid Kraw.png|Kraw Kid Balk.png|Balk Kid Tentro.png|Tentro Series 3 Glorp Corp Glomp Glomp was average as a kid. Very Average. He was happy and smart. He wore a hat all the time which made him kinda cool. He didn't sneeze or get sick as much as he is grown up (Example as an adult). Glurt Glurt was not much different as he was as a kid. He was always happy. He was best friends with Jawg though. Maybe they fooled around alot but this is only because they play together alot. They had so much in common that they were friends and it would never stop being that way. Torts Torts was as happy as he is as an adult. He loved to run and hop and make silly sounds. He smiled at many things. Torts also loved collecting cubits so he can mix but he still collected cubits that don't have green so he shows to the world that he shares. Wiztastics Coming soon Spikels Coming soon Series 4 Coming Soon Mix Max Murp Main Article: Kid Mixels/Mix Max MurpCategory:Boycat2004 Category:Kid Mixels